Drake Verdad
Backstory Drake Verdad is a angel-demon hybrid born from a union between his mom and dad who fell in love during the war. This union was however forbidden by both sides resulting in the family living in isolation until they boys found out of their powers at the age of 10. This forces their parents to fight against their brethren while almost dying. However the Demon King Muerte and Archangel Michael made a deal with them for their children's safety to never be hunted by both sides and that was to fight and kill each other in front of their children. Moriaty and Drake watched in horror as their parents tear each other limb for limb and eventually eradicated their souls in front of the boys. Drake and Moriaty swore they will kill them both in the most brutal fashion possible. Appearance and Personality Appearance wise Drake has black hair and blank looking eyes that could mistaken him for a beggar. He wears white clothes that he got from his father in memento of him and looks mostly human except for his right hand which mutated after the massacre of his family. He has an angel and demon form which causes angelic and demonic wings to appear with holy and demonic tattoos to cover his entire body. He can fuse the transformation as well to have both a demonic yet angelic appearance similar to a fallen angel yet not so much like it Drake as a boy who cared for his family a lot. Moriaty noted that he would refuse to kill anything and simply try to cure everything that hasn't died (like a person on terminal caner or an animal that lost its limbs). Drake was also noted to be while a fighter a pacifist as a child. But he changed to a ruthless killer who can even kill children as he is now driven by revenge. This resulted him being isolated and labeled as a monster even among the mercenary world. At the age of 23 he massacred 100,000 churches around the galaxy and cult worshippers all over the globe and along with his brother accumulated a bounty worth of 6 sextillion zenny each because they have killed over several quadrillion people with brutal dismemberment and torture while stealing their souls. Drake intends to eventually kill the two people responsible for his parents death and make them suffer in the most brutal ways and kill anyone who gets in his way. However Drake is a civil enough person out of fighting and only kills people if provoked or if others have information needed to kill his true foes. Abilities Superhuman Abilities: Being a person born from an unholy union of angel and demon Drake's powers are monstrous even by their races standards Healing: Drake being known before as a medical person was able capable of healing people to the point where he can reality warp diseases out of existence in order to cure the person. After the destruction and reconstruction of his brain it was evolved to the point where he can even reconstruct himself from vapor itself subconsciously. Exceptional Intelligence: After having his brain pulverized from existence with his healing managing to restore it partially he had to use some engines and spare parts to recover the lost brain parts which allowed him to store information better. It was even stated he consistently can rewrite any equation to benefit his healing and evolve it. Immortality via age: Due to being a demon and angel Drake's lifespan is stated to be unlimited so he cannot die of natural causes Poison Manipulation: Drake is able to use an equation to poison his surrounding and melt internal organs. Disease manipulation: Via another equation Drake is able to force his opponents to take in diseases that can cause extreme pain (such as a bleeding heart, cancer that covers 45% of the body, a rotting cranium, etc) Resistance: Drake has gained a number of resistance in his life due to the amount of fighting he has such as poison, sub-zero attacks, fire of the sun, holy and demonic attacks, elemental attacks, pain, diseases, mind break and soul destruction. Flight: Being able to fly with his natural energy and wings he produces Transformations: Increase his prowess by a lot via transforming into a angel or demon or a hybrid of the two. Techniques Right hand of the demon: This technique starts off with Drake waving his hand to target his opponent and with a flash uses the equation to completely give off a slow death to his opponent. Its like an invisible demon is strangling you or crushing your organs slowly. While it can be ignored to people who resists pain the effects will still occur (those as strong as Drake will be able to act and stop the hand from killing them via killing Drake). Right hand from behind: After having his heart burned by a legion of angels he was able to create another equation to wipe them out. The technique is to lock on like right hand of the demon but instead it can seal random techniques. However its only applicable to 1 technique at a time and isn't spammable as it will burn his heart if he uses too much a day (The condition is 5 times until the next midnight of a day). Equation Healing: Being able to heal practically all injuries and diseases Drake uses a formula to heal all aspects of wounds in seconds. Crushing Poison: Creating a new equation Drake is able to corrode his opponent slowly and melt the environment and internal organs to cause extreme pain. Reverse Crucification: With this equation Drake can cause his opponents extreme pain with diseases he can plant to them unsuspectingly. There is a varying affect to this attack. However the conditions to activate this is bloodlust from both sides and that Drake must envision how brutal the disease must be (however the bloodlust is how Drake interprets as bloodlusted) Category:Pages added by TISSG7Redgrave Category:Role-Play Category:Characters Category:Lookout III